December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 13, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 12, 2018. Summary The Coffey Brothers & Wolfgang kicked off NXT UK by reinforcing their edict of dominance over the brand. At the same time, the Gallus faction were clearly out to belittle British Strong Style, following a volatile altercation between the two factions last week. Much to their surprise, however, they were soon interrupted by the returning Travis Banks, looking for payback after suffering an injury in a “mysterious” attack back in Cambridge. When Joe's invitation for The Kiwi Buzzsaw to join him in the ring resulted in a three-on-one assault, Moustache Mountain quickly joined the fray and helped send the dangerous Scottish trio heading for the hills for the second episode in a row. Although NXT's Fabian Aichner began his NXT UK debut against Mark Andrews with a good sportsman handshake, their match ended as anything but a gesture of good will. Early on, Aichner put the brakes on Andrews’ quick athletic offense with an excruciating backbreaker that sent the message that he wasn't messing around. Andrews gave as good as he received, including an earth-shattering hurricanrana for the near fall. But, Aichner's devastating aggression was clear with maneuvers that included swinging the smaller Andrews backwards onto his neck and back with incredible force. Even Andrews’ Stun Dog Millionaire couldn't put Aichner away. And when the high-flyer leaped off the turnbuckle at his opponent, Aichner managed to catch him in mid-air and leveled him with a brainbuster. Andrews did avoid Aichner's springboard moonsault in order to hit a DDT with attitude. Nevertheless, Aichner avoided his Shooting Star Press and escaped through the ropes. Once outside the ring, the ruthless competitor showed his willingness to do anything to win when he unceremoniously hurled Andrews into the ring steps and delivered a vicious follow-up knee into the unforgiving steel. Although Andrews managed to beat the 10-count back into the ring, the damage had clearly been done and, with the help of a spinning powerbomb, Aichner picked up the huge pin fall. Though Nina Samuels unleashed a ruthless offense that grounded Isla Dawn early, The White Witch powered her way back with a series of harsh forearms, kicks and an impression back drop driver, before planting her opponent on the canvas with absolute authority for the win. Despite moments of impressive offense by Tucker that included a back elbow off the top rope and powerful clothesline, the former Headmaster Eddie Dennis continued to unleash his special brand of discipline, educating his opponent, in the end, with the Severn Bridge and the neck stop driver to remain undefeated. Though Flash Morgan Webster kicked off his showdown against Jordan Devlin with his always-innovative offense, The Irish Ace roared back with a major counterattack on his own that included maneuvers like the backstabber, standing moonsault, a beautiful inverted backbreaker and monster clothesline, before grounding him with an all-out assault on Webster's ribcage. Webster rocked Devlin with the MODern knee out of nowhere, despite the fact that his back was now in noticeable pain, an injury that would work against him for the rest of the match. The Modfather then rallied with a wicked clothesline and a pair of dropkicks, before hitting an earth-shattering inseguri that completely disoriented his Irish foe on the top turnbuckle, before followed-up with a hurricanrana from on high. Though Devine roared back with a brutal facewash kick into the ripcord back drop driver, Webster answered with a headbutt that literally took Devlin out of the ring. He then followed that up with a body block off the ring steps, but further antagonized his injured back in the process. That setback caused Webster to slow his attack as he headed to the top rope, giving Devlin just enough time to raise his knees as his opponent attacked from above and finish Webster off with Ireland's Call. Results ; ; *Dark match: Eddie Ryan defeated Saxon Huxley *Fabian Aichner defeated Mark Andrews (9:17) *Isla Dawn defeated Nina Samuels (3:19) *Eddie Dennis defeated Tucker (2:28) *Jordan Devlin defeated Flash Morgan Webster (12:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 1.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 2.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 3.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 4.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 5.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 6.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 7.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 8.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 9.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 10.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 11.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 12.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 13.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 14.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 15.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 16.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 17.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 18.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 19.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 20.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 21.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 22.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1 23.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #13 results * NXT UK results #13 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #13 on WWE Network Category:2018 events